The Life Story of Fallenstar((On Current Standby))
by WolfWarrior01
Summary: Hear the life of the powerful leader of OceanClan, Fallenstar. Follow her from her adventures as an apprentice, he dangerous battles as a warrior, and her life of leader.
1. Prologue

**The Life Story of Fallenstar~ Prologue_**

PROLOGUE  
Suddenly there was a bright light as the  
dark she-kit was pushed into the world. She felt the warm rasp of a  
tongue, warming her and circulating her blood flow, "Fallenkit. That shall  
be your name." She heard a sweet voice croon. She heard a slight giggle  
then a scolding then a scolding tone hiss, "Darkkit! Hush! How would you  
like somebody to make fun of your name?"  
"Sorry, momma." She heard the kit, apparently named Darkkit, mew.  
The warm tongue pulled away and the she-kit started crying for the warmth  
to come back. She felt a grasp at her scruff and she was lifted from the  
ground. The kit squirmed, and then finally felt the ground beneath her paws and  
the weight on her scruff lift. She could smell the sweet scent of milk  
and nuzzled her way towards the source.

_**A/N: This is really short because it's a prologue, and I wanted to go ahead and introduce 3 of the characters for the story, two of which are the only ones whose names you actually get to know.**_


	2. Chapter One- Apprenticeship

The Life Story of Fallenstar

CHAPTER ONE

**Apprenticeship**

"Fallenkit!"  
I hear the hiss of my mom as I pounce on the head of my brother, Birdkit, and  
roll him over. I look over at her, "Sorry, momma." I mew, my ears down and my  
crystal blue eyes wide in embarrassment. My mother sighs, "This is no  
time to be playing." She says sleeking Birdkit and mine's fur back down,  
"Today is a very special day. I just can't believe you and your brother  
are already being apprenticed!" With that, I hear our leader call  
together the meeting. Birdkit and I scamper from the Nursery to the  
Ancient Oak in the center of our camp clearing. Once all the cats of the  
clan had gathered, our leader, Oceanstar, begins with the oldest kit, me.  
"Fallenkit, you  
have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be  
apprenticed. From this day on, until you have received your warrior  
name, you will be known as Fallenpaw. Your mentor will be Duskfoot. I hope  
Duskfoot will pass down all she knows to you." Oceanstar calls out. She  
then turns to Duskfoot, who had now found her way to the front of the  
crowd of cats, "Duskfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had  
received excellent training from Mousetail, and you have shown yourself  
to be courageous and loyal. You will be mentor to Fallenpaw and I  
expect you to pass on all you know to Fallenpaw." I was shaking so much  
in excitement; I thought my pelt would fall off as I touched noses with  
Duskfoot. All around me I heard the clan chanting and greeting me by my  
new name, "Fallenpaw! Fallenpaw! Fallenpaw!" I look around with a smile. I  
pad into the crowd beside my mentor and sit down. I watch as my brother  
is apprenticed into Birdpaw and he gets his mentor, Raccoonpelt. Soon the  
clan meeting is over and the crowd breaks into groups, "Fallenpaw." I  
hear Duskfoot say, "First thing tomorrow is our first training. But for  
now, go get some fresh-kill, clean the elders of their ticks and get some  
rest." She pads off and I sigh, "Great," I mutter, "just apprenticed and  
I already have to do the worst jobs." I pad to the fresh-kill pile  
and pull out a fish. Our clan was on the coast of the ocean, with a lush  
forest around us. So we could catch just about anything that was out  
there. I take a bite and savor the juices that flow through my mouth as I  
swallow, "Mm." I say. I finish it and pad to the Medicine Cat's Den,  
"Crystalfang?" I ask. Crystalfang was a silvery she-cat with a white fang  
shape on her chest, although, it seemed to change colors in the sun,  
"Yes?" I hear the soft reply. I come forward; I look into her purple  
eyes. It was a shame she chose the path of a Medicine Cat, most toms would  
find her beauty and elegance to make her a most suitable mate, "I need  
some mouse bile to remove the elders' ticks." She nods and looks through  
her supplies, "Ah, here we go." She gently picks up a leaf, the stench of  
mouse bile making me want the wretch. I took the leaf from her and  
scrunch up my nose, as I turned to leave she said, "Make sure you go to  
the Fresh Water Waterfall to wash up. You wouldn't want that in  
your mouth." I flick my tail to show I had heard her. I pad to the  
Elders' Den and go inside, "Finally!" I hear a grumpy voice, no doubt  
Badgerclaw, meow, "These ticks are driving me crazy, I'm about to chew my  
own fur off!"  
"Don't mind him dear," came the sweet voice of  
Halftail, "He's also as grumpy as a badger, hence his name." I hear a rough mrrow of laughter come from her. I nod and pad to Badgerclaw. I search his  
fur for ticks, and when I find one, I rub a little bit of mouse bile on  
it and pick it off. Once I was finished with him I pad over to Halftail  
and do the same. Once I was finally finished, I grab the leaf of leftover  
mouse bile and head out, "And could you get your brother to change out  
our moss?" I hear one of them call. I sigh through the leaf and stench  
and pad back to the Medicine Cat's Den; I give Crystalfang the mouse  
bile. I turn and pad to the entrance to go to the waterfall when I hear a  
meow from behind, I turn to see Darkpaw's older brother, Waterpaw, pad up  
to me with his mentor, "Fallenpaw," He says as he pads up, "Jetwhisker and  
I were about to go hunting, you want to come?" I smile, "Sure, but I got to  
wash this mouse bile from my paws first." He nods with a smile and we  
head out, stopping at the waterfall for me to wash my paws then we head  
into the woods.


	3. ((Attention! IMPORTANT Author Note!))

Due to the fact I've got so many stories going on at once, I've decided to do a poll for my stories. The poll is going to be for which stories you want me to work on first. The story with the most votes, will be worked on until I'm finished with it, and ONLY that fan-fic. To get to the poll, you go to my profile, and at the top of the page, you'll find the poll! The story with the least amount of votes will be worked on last.  
Along with this information, I'm gonna go ahead and **state **that I will **not **post **any **new stories until **all of my other stories are completed**!  
Thanks,

~WolfWarrior01


	4. ((One Last Author's Note!))

The results are in! (I've always wanted too say that!)

The order of stories from most votes too least is below!

1. An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic! ~ Definitely Not Haruhi **5 Votes31%**

2. A Soul Eater Fanfic! ~ Neko Meister **3 Votes13%**

A Fruits Basket Fanfic! ~ Fruits Basket In The Real World! **3 Votes13%**

3. A Fruits Basket Fanfic! ~ The Zodiac Cursed American! **2 Votes12%**

4. A Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic! ~ The Cat-Dragon! **1 Vote 06%**

A Warrior Cat Fanfic! ~ When Water Meets Fire! **1 Vote 06%**

An InuYasha Fanfic! ~ Demon Of Canines! **1 Vote 06%**

5. A Warrior Cat Fanfic! ~ The Life Story Of Fallenstar! **0 Votes00%**

There we have it! Now, when it comes time too decide between the tied stories, I'll hold another poll!


End file.
